Guns and Roses
by fruitcakebam
Summary: Please r&r.......ACE has alot of things in store for the kids. To him its a game, to them its a life and death situation of torture.Been held off for medical reasons
1. Thats not a rock!

REVIEWS APPRECIATED!  
Setting-on the island, moving things for the shelter. 9am.  
CHAPTER1-"Thats not a rock"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody was running all around the island fixing things up for the new shelter they were building. Jackson sat down on a log he had been working on. He then got rested and went back to work chopping peices of wood in half. Back at camp, Melissa was watching over the fire. Every now and then she dropped a small peice of wood to make the fire bigger. She was also boiling the water that Eric had lugged.  
Taylor was tying together pieces of rope and braiding twine for the shelter while listening to the group's mp3 player.  
Nathan helped Lex with his calcualtions on whether the shelter should face which way. He also carried wood from Jackson to Lex. Lex was also moving his equipment to the plane. Daley and Eric were close by camp but in the jungle. Eric was helping Daley move some things for the shelter which included logs and rocks.

Everything was perfect. The sun was shining and it wasn't too hot.  
Everybody was getting along and helping out. ------------------------------------FLASHBACK-  
Back at school everybody recieved the letter that they were going on this amazing trip they'd never forget. They got more than they asked for.  
Mr. Reed spoke to Daley." Congradulations , Daley! You'v been picked to go on the trip"  
"Thanks so much! I can't belive it. Thanks!" She gets up and hugs him.  
She just realized she actually hugged a teacher. She quickly moves away from him. "Thanks anyways"  
Mrs. Johnson spoke to Nathan and Melissa.  
"Can you believe it ,Mel? Were actually going"  
" I know isn't great"  
Ms. Norris told Taylor and Eric the good news.  
"I am happy to say that both of you got accepted on the trip"  
Eric and Taylor were so happy.  
"But, the only way you can go is if you make good grades. And don't talk back to the teachers. Don't get sent to the office. Nothing bad.  
And no cheating"  
Eric chimes in, " I wouldn't call it cheating. I'd call it academic enrichment"  
Taylor laughs. Then Ms. Norris adds, " Ill take none of that either"  
She smiles and walks away.  
Then Melissa lets Jackson know she is taking him.  
Everybody finds out about the trip of a lifetime!  
------------------------END OF FLASHBACK----------------------------------

Back on the island, the perfect day would end up not as perfect as they expected it to be.

Daley moves some rocks. They were a little heavy but not too heavy to lift. She gave them to Eric who walked over and placed them down. He sat down to take a break. Daley didn't want to stop. She was almost done so might as well go on. The moved more rocks where Eric put his.  
She didn't notice the way they looked. She only grabbed and carried.

She also took a rest on another log across from Eric. But she faced the other way to finish work as soon as she finished her break. Eric kicked some rocks with his shoes. He slowly moved them around.  
'Boring' He thought. Just then, something catches his eye. A rock with a hole. Then it appeared to have more holes. It had alot of holes. It didn't even look like a rock anymore. He didn't know what to expect it was. He turned his head to see it more clearly when he deffinatley realized it was far from being a rock. He was afraid it would be what he thought it was.'No its not possible. Is it?'.

He stood up to go see, walking slowly. Daley turned to see him. She only figured he would help carry the rocks so she turned back.  
Eric walked over to the "thing". When he finally reached it, his eyes widened. He had a very bad feeling in his stomach. The sight of this made his stomach feel like it sunk deeper. He couldn't even say anything. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He forced these words out of his mouth. " Daley" he sounded shocked. It was weird to Daley how he sounded. it was like a mix of scared and quiet. She knew something was wrong. Unless he was faking it. " What is it Eric"  
"Why don't you come see"  
"Just tell me"  
"Thats not a rock"  
"What do you mean?" She walks over to Eric. She looks at the thing he looks at."No, its not." 


	2. that was only the beginning

**HAHA welcome back my friends. Still wondering about the 'thing'?**

**Well, you'll soon find out. HAHA and the drama and suspense will build.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews. It really helps a lot! Keep them coming and I'll keep the story coming. Thanks, Jessica. p.s. I hope you like this chapter.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'_Oh my gosh. What is that? I hope its not what I think it is.' _Daley thought.**

**Turns out it was what she thought.'_Damn it'_ She didn't want it to be what she thought it would be. So she asked just in case."Eric" He said nothing."Whats that? Is it what I t-think it is?" She said. Her voice quivering with fear. Eric once again said nothing. Thoughts bubbled in his head but he managed to say more words. " I-I-don't know what y-your thinking"He said nothing else. He too hoped it wasn't what she thought because he knew he was thinking it too.**

**They slowly backed away from the object. They knew what it was._Creepy!_**

**"Good. Because I don't know what to think of it either." She walked next to him. They bodies so close they can feel eachother's hearts beat.They were scared. They knew." I-Im scared, Eric."**

**"Its okay" He said comforting her." Maybe we should get Jackson and the others. They'd know what to do."**

**"I have a suggestion."**

**"What?"**

**"Run!" she grabbed his arm and then started to run ,pulling him to run with her.  
"Good idea." He said out of breath. They first saw Melissa.**

**"MELISSA! MELISSA! HELP US! WE FOUND, SOMETHING!" they both yelled out taking breaths between each word. She knew what this meant. She had a feeling. TROUBLE. They didn't look happy. They looked to be more scared or maybe even shocked. Whatever it was ,it wasn't gonna be pleasant."Take me to _it._" she said nervously. She didn't really wanna go.**

**After they all got everybody to go, Daley and Eric lead the way through the jungle and into the open space. They all walked over to the pile of rocks. Eric pointed out the thing that indeed was not a rock at all.**

**Taylor froze. For a second she needed to catch her breath." Im not gonna faint." she said. She turned away so she couldn't see what went on.**

**Melissa froze too. Seems like everybody went into shockmode. Of course , not Eric and Daley who had spotted the thing first.**

**"We all know what it is, unfortunally." Lex said. " Its a " he gulped " Skull."**


	3. hugs? weird things, and a skull

**"So what do we do?" Melissa asked looking around at everybody's facial expressions."Any ideas on where this thing might be from?"**

**Lex was the only one who answered. He was quiet though." Remember when Eric found that box?"**

**Everybody nodds and looks at Eric then back at Lex."It had a letter and things that belonged to somebody on this island from world war 2. If he never got home, "he said hesitating because the thought it could be them next."Thats probably him.Its old enough. Its gotta be."**

**"So your saying, this could be, us? Next?"Taylor said sadly.**

**Nobody answered. Silence for about one minute.Melissa let a tear slide down her face, but quickly wiped it away."I hope not"**

**"Lets get back to camp, everyone."Daley suggested."Just forget about this for now.We really don't need this drama."**

**They agreed and walked back to camp.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Can you believe it? Its what we thought all along."Daley says to Eric when they are alone.**

**"I thought you didn't want to talk about it"**

**"Well, that was when everybody was around."**

**"I wish I hadn't even found it in the first place."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because , I don't want it to be us.I can't stop thinking about it. If we were gonna die on this island, I wouldn't wanna know.If I did, i'd go crazy not knowing when. "he pauses"I'm officially going crazy!"**

**"You don't know that! I think we'll be okay. Its gonna fine.Don't worry."**

**"How can you say that?" he says sadly.Daley knew its been tough on him lately. On everybody but mostly him.Hes the one that thinks they don't try hard enough. And this week has been exactly one year since his parents divorsed. He kinda felt homesick." Doesn't anybody else worry? Don't _you_ ever worry?"**

**"Of course I do...everybody does. I know it doesn't seem like it. But I know what your going through."**

**"No, you don't!"**

**"Yes I do. Its been a year since,ya know, what happened to your family. And I really sorry! I understand because my family , ya know. I lost my mom a little over a year now. I know how it feels.Your heart is empty."Daley says it kinda quietly.Then thinks about her mom and starts to cry a little bit.**

**"Daley, no. Stop crying please. Im sorry I even brought this up. I shouldn't have. I know, it was stupid."**

**"Its not stupid." She stops crying.His eyes were watering too.Everybody else at camp was crying too.Even Jackson and Nathan.So I guess its okay if he cried too."Its okay. You didn't do anything wrong. I always think of her.It really helps.I never want to forget her.Im not, but everytime I think of her laugh it helps me remember cuz everyday its harder to remember. Thank you for reminding me. I haven't thought of her for a while."**

**Eric was quiet trying not to cry."Okay, your welcome I guess. At least your happy."**

**At thought moment, without hesitation, Daley reached over and hugged him."What are you doing?" He asks trying harder to breath.**

**"Hugging you!"**

**"Why?"**

**Daley stops hugging him. She thinks about it."I don't know."**

**She smiles at him and he smiles back. I guess it kinda helped.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**sorry i know this chapter kinda sux but more is on the way. please review tell me what you think.next expect to hear about the guns.**_


	4. do what i say, nobody gets hurt

**Okay thanks for the reviews.Sorry bout the last chapter, but this one will start saying things about the bad guy with weapons! Stay tuned...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next day would be a day that nobody would forget, unfortunally.**

**Jackson and Nathan chopped trees and bamboo, Melissa and Taylor braided twine.Lex worked on his plans for the shelter. Daley picked fruit and figured out how to ration it. Eric lugged water.**

**A man named Henry Johnson was a wanted man. He was on the FBI's top list and was in jail for 6 years. He has murdered two people, shot 5, raped 2, and robbed 3 banks in his entire life. Surely you think he would be in jail still but he had escaped and stole a boat. He rode the boat off the island of Hawaii until he could find an island. Sadly the kids were on an island pretty close to Hawaii, he spotted the first island. The island of club 29 down!**

**Daley walked back to camp, tired and sweating from the heat."HEY!"**

**She called everybody back to camp.Surely, they were overheating as well.**

**"Everybody come here!"Everybody runs over, excpet Eric slowly walks.**

**"What is it, Day?" Asks little Lex.**

**"I think its way too hot for work today. Everybody should just stop what they are doing, and sit down. We'll work tommorrow."**

**Taylor starts turning blue as she holds her breath.**

**"Taylor-Taylor breath!" Daley yells.  
"Uhhh.."She tries to get as much air as she can." You said stop what we're doing!"**

**Everybody shruggs and sighs.Some times Tayor was so difficult to work with.Then slowly Eric walks in.Everybody stares."Am I in trouble?"**

**"No...just don't do any work" Daley says.**

**_Why is everybody saying for me not to do work? Is it because they are trying to make me feel better? Is something gonna happen?_Everybody continues to stare."What, am I dying?"**

**Before anybody could answer, another mysterious voice answered."Not yet."**

**Everybdoy gulps and starts to shake. They turn to see a man dressed in jail clothing. He had a gun out pointed to them all." I don't care who you are, or why your here.But as long as i'm here, im in charge! Got it?!?"**

**Everybody nodds. They were so frightened. Tears rolled down their eyes and cheeks as they shook like an earthquake. Taylor glued her eyes shut. **

**"Good. Do what I say, and I won't shoot. Is that what you want?"**

**They slowly nodd again.**

**"Any questions?"**

**Jackson is the only one who steps forward."Who are you?"**

**"Me? Thats not important. Just call me, ACE. Okay?"**

**"Sure, Ace."**

**"Now tell me ya'll names."**

**He looks at everybody, everybody nodds to tell him to say them or the other guy might shoot."Im, Jackson."**

**He goes down the row of kids."That's Taylor, Eric, Daley, Lex, Melissa, and Nathan."**

**"Okay, got it. Jackson, Taylor, Eric, Daley, Lex, Melissa, and Nathan."He says trying to remember.**

**"Okay im gonna give you jobs. As long as you do them right the first time, ill save your skin. Taylor get me some food. Melissa, get the water for me. Chilled please. Jackson, get me some extra clothes. Im not gonna wear this. Daley can wash my clothes. Lets see, whos next? Lex, go watch the horizon, make sure no police boats. And Nathan and Eric, come with me."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Oohhhhhh...spooked yet? Whats gonna happen? I know! HAHA Whats the guy doing there? Why does he have a gun? Whats he gonna do to the boys??? FIND OUT WHEN I UPDATE!**_


	5. offer you can't refuse

**Taylor ran across the campsite. She wondered if she should even come back. This was a killer they were dealing with! She grabbed a banana and a coconut hoping that ACE would like it. She felt like a slave, doing her duty, or death.**

**She ran, shaky and quickly._Whats gonna happen to us?_**

**She brought back the food and set it on the chair for ACE.**

**Then she backed up to the plane where Daley was waiting to do laundry.**

**ACE had taken Nathan and Eric. Everybody worried. Jackson wanted to run after them just incase ACE was planning to shoot. But everybody let it go, and soon enough they'll be back._Right?_**

**"Daley, im scared."Taylor said. Her voice quaky because of the shaking.**

**"I know. We all are." She looked at Lex who sat on the beach looking back at her. Everybody would have to pretend to do jobs to stay alive.**

**"I just hope Eric...and Nathan are okay." Taylor says looking down.**

**"Don't you worry. Its gonna be fine. They should be back soon. "**

_**I hope...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nathan raises his hand a little."Can I ask a question, sir? Ace?"**

**"What do you want kid?" ACE says kinda annoyed. They walked through the jungle, not too far out. Eric walking close behind.**

**"Where exactly, are we going?"**

**"You'll see. Soon enough, we'll be back at camp. I just need to have a talk with you guys."**

**Eric and Nathan looked at eachother worried.**

**ACE stops in front of a tree. He turns and faces the boys. Then they stop walking too.**

**"Now, im gonna make a deal with you that, you can't deny. And you can't say a word. Got it?"**

**They nodd.**

**"Now, im running from the cops. If they ever come, say im your uncle or something. And you two, will work with me, as long as we're here. Everybody else has a job, your job is to follow me around, and help me out. And don't tell anybody that im running from the cops."**

_**Its kinda obvious!**_

**"Don't even try to whisper it to your little buddies. Cuz even if it looks like im not there, im there. Ill find out, and ill bring you to this very spot, and kill you. Both of you! Or ill shoot your little friends and you will watch! Understand? Ive already killed somebody before, what makes you think I can't do it again?"**

**He starts walking back to camp.**

**Eric looks at Nathan and Nathan looks back._Oh man, this is bad!_**

**------------------------------------End of this chapter---------------------------------------------**


	6. sshhh dont say a word!

_**OOOooohhhhhhhh! Drama...and more of that for sure.**_

_**Any suspence building? Its gonna happen soon...stay put!**_

_**Reviews are welcome.And thanks for all the great reviews **_

_**so far! **_

_**-B.A.M.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Everybody was doing what they were suppose to do. ACE came back, but**

**Eric and Nathan were taking their time. When ACE got there, nobody saw the boys, they kinda got worried..._Where are they?_**

**ACE sat down after changing into some of Jackson's clothes. He took a bite of banana, then more fruit."Don't you got anything else than this?"**

**Taylor nodds NO.**

**Taylor watches as he devours the food given to him. Jackson sits with her comforting her. Daley washed clothes with Lex watching the ocean."Its gonna be okay, Lex. Im not gonna let him hurt you."She whispered to him.**

**Melissa brought back the water as cold as it could get."Here" She handed it to him then slowly backed away. He stared at everybody then spoke up with his raspy voice." Whats all your problem.I said I wasn't gonna hurt any of you guys ,yet." Then he let out a scary laugh that would haunt them forever.**

**Jackson noticed that Eric and Nathan weren't back yet. Everybody worried but he was the only one willing to ask about it."What did you do to them? Where are they?" He asked.**

**ACE laughed and says"Don't worry, kids. You'll see them soon. They should be on their way!"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eric and Nathan walk back to camp slowly and shaky. They had to tell.._right?_**

**But they couldn't. They didn't want to get shot. They didn't want the others to get hurt. _Whats gonna happen?What do I do?_They wondered.**

**They stayed pretty quiet but constantly looked at eachother. The looks on the faces were defeaning. The eyes with lots of meaning, wanted to flood.**

**Nathan broke the silence but still whispered." You okay?"**

**Eric nodds. "Yeah...you?"**

**"Sure. I guess."**

**They walked back to camp and everybody stared. Daley ran to hug Nathan and Taylor ran up to Eric. Every one was glad to know that they were okay.**

**But were they all gonna be, for long?**

**When ACE was napping, the kids huddled together by the fire.**

**"So what did he do with you guys?" Taylor asked Nathan and Eric.**

**"Nothing." Nathan said quickly.**

**"Yeah, not much."Eric added hiding the secret.**

**Everybody wonders and looks concerned. Daley gives Nathan a stare but he turns away, then she gives Eric the same creepy stare that she knows somethings going and if he doesn't say them something bad might hapen.**

**She sees its working but he looks away then looks back to see her staring.Everybody else leaves and Nathan goes with them. Eric stays with Daley.**

**She continues to stare and it makes him uneasy."What?"He asks her.**

**"What really happened?"**

**"Nothing"**

**"Come on , Eric.PLease tell me the thruth.Is it bad?"**

**Eric said nothing and looks down."I don't think I can tell you anything."**

**"Don't you want to?"**

**Eric shrugged."Even if I do, I can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Just beacuse im not supposed to.And neither can Nathan.If you ask him, I bet he won't say anything."**

**"Was it something he said?"**

**Eric looks at her quietly."I can't say.Im sorry."He tries to get up but Daley grabs his arm."Don't go anywhere. I need to talk to you."**

**"Fine."**

**"Are you afraid of saying something?"**

**"Look Daley, if I could, I would.But I can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Im not allowed."**

**"Since when do you listen to the rules?"**

**"When your dealing with guys like ACE. But thats all I can say."**

**"Fine.."Daley lets go of him and he starts walking away but says."Yeah thats all im saying.."He looks around"For now."**

**Daley smiles and he walks away.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Dundundundun...whats gonna happen? Is Eric gonna say something? What about Nathan? Any romance? You'll see in the new chapter.**_

_**Sorry if this one was kinda short.There gonna get bigger..dont you worry!**_

_**HAHAHAHAHA...until next time...ciao!**_

**B A M.**


	7. no more secrets!

_**Hey, are you going crazy yet? You wanna see what happens next?**_

_**Stay tuned..HAHA the drama is building, right? It better be!**_

_**And romance is coming upon request...but only a little since this is a drama thriller,kinda. The romance will start coming probably next chapter or the one after.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter...the B to the A to the M...B A M!**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The wind howled...the sound even more frightning than ACE's laughs.**

**The rain fell from the sky, hard and heavy. **

**All the kids sat under the shelter , trembling with fear and anxious. ACE sat across from all of them , laughing at their nervous, shaky faces. It felt like there was an earthquake when they all were scared. ACE constantly looked at an individual kid and looking at his gun as well. He sometimes patted his gun or took it out, just to scare them and remind them he was in charge.**

**The kids figured they would never get out of this unless, they actually try.**

**But what to do? Run for it? No-that would just anger him...grab the gun when he doesn't look and...no that wouldn't work.Would it?**

**They all wondered...constantly giving eachother looks.But ACE soon found out what those looks meant, and he got angry.**

**After he saw Jackson give Daley a look, ACE furiously got up and took out his gun.**

**The kids froze with fear as they stood up, wanting to run.**

**ACE yelled with his horrifing raspy voice" Don't move!"**

**The kids stay still.**

**"I don't like those looks any of you are giving. I know what they mean. Just say im phsycic."**

**Taylor cautiously says."Im phsycic."Following his orders, though he didn't really mean for her to answer.**

**"Oh, I see we got a comedian,huh? You think this is funny?"He asks angrily.**

**Jackson defends Taylor."She didn't mean it.She isn't very smart."**

**Taylor smacks Jackson but then stops remembering ACE doesn't want any goofing off.**

**"Shut up!'He screams to Jackson."I don't want any attitude, got it? I can easily pull back my finger...and BOOM! Your dead."He laughs and demonstrates. He pulls back the trigger and fires out a bullet.But it wasn't at the kids.It was in the other direction, just showing them how violent he could be if they all pushed his buttons.**

**As soon as the bullet hits the tree, they kids all jump._BOOM!_**

**"Thats gonna be you soon.All of you if you don't behave."**

**He points the weapon at each kid, one by one.**

**First at Jackson.**

**Then at Nathan.Then Daley. Then Lex, Daley scoots in front of him for his own protection.**

**Then he points it at Taylor.**

**He switches over to Eric. He holds Eric a little longer than the others and laughs, then switches to Melissa.**

**Then he slowly puts the gun away."Im going to sleep.You all better be here in the morning.No sneaking off! Go to bed...but you..."He points at Eric.**

**"Don't you go anywhere yet."**

**He moves his arms so everybody else would leave. But all couldn't help to be worried about what he was gonna do to Eric.**

**_Oh man, what does he want with me? Whats he gonna do?_ Everybody else wondered the same thing. They didn't want to go to bed, knowing what was going on. Or should I say, NOT what was going on.**

**They started to walk away but Eric stood helpless, wondering.Praying.**

**He grabbed Eric by the collar and took him over by the tree he had just shot."Listen kid, what did I say about telling anyone? The other kid seems to be doing a good job so far."**

**Eric didn't answer for a while but then said"What do you mean?" His voice shaky.**

**"Oh, you know exactly what I mean. When I took you and Nathan into the jungle, to have a small talk. You said you wouldn't say anything! But your gonna aren't you."**

_**Did he hear me talking to Daley?**_

**"N-no. I don't know what your talking about.**

**"Oh don't make me laugh.HA.Too late. You got me angry,kid! I told you I hear everything. I heard you talking to your little friend.Exactly against my rules. At least you didn't say anything. But you were gonna. Im gonna give you one last chance to make it up. I said I like people doing the right thing the first time they get. But i'll only let you off with a warning! Im feeling generous tonight."**

**He showed the gun to Eric."This can do almost anything.Including blasting out guts. Your, guts. Understand?"**

**Eric nodds.**

**He shoots the tree again.Everybody at camp burst into tears.**

**"Now, if I catch you trying to give away secrets, then you won't be able to hear any more secrets. I will drag you out, and take you to this very spot. Ill shoot you and all your friends can hear that big, BOOM! Now, get to bed. While you still have the chance!" he pushed Eric a little forward and laughed. ACE walked over to his tent and crawled inside, setting the gun down gently beside him. Eric started to run back to camp, shaky, and petrified what life would lead ahead. But then he heard ACE call him.**

**"And, another thing kid! Tell your friends to behave, or i'll have to take hostage.And I think you know who that kid would be...YOU."**

**ACE laughed again, his voice scarier and scarier everytime.**

**Eric ran to the shelter and the kids were inside crying.**

**They all thought it was going to be the end. How come Eric wasn't back? Why did he shoot? Is this really happening?**

**Daley hugged Lex as they both cryed together. Taylor cried the loudest. He screams and moans were louder than the wind. The lightining flashed and thunder boomed.Almost as loud as the bullets in the tree.**

**Jackson calmed Melissa down.She too was crying histarically. Nathan actually cried too. Jackson only shed a few tears. But figured it was okay to cry your heart out, while it was still beating. He quickly ran out the tent without a word. Making sure if Eric was okay.Everybody thought it was the end but Jackson had a feeling.Eric slowly walked back with tears of worry in his eyes.But tears of happiness too, because ACE hadn't shot him. But was he gonna? That was the question.**


	8. its hostage time!

_**Okay I promise to make this chapter and beyond...longer!**_

_**And if your wondering about this last chapter...don't worry.Most questions will be answered in this chapter.**_

_**Recap ACE has a "talk" with Eric...is he gonna shoot?And just to let you know,theres alot of crying and even the guys are emotional.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Jackson ran outside of the tent to find Eric sitting down. His eyes with tears and he was shaky. So far only 4 people knew Eric was alive. Eric, ACE, Jackson, and GOD. Who of course Eric was praying to for help.**

**Jackson quickly ran over to Eric helping him up from his seat. Jackson doesn't really know why but he gave Eric a small hug and started to cry.**

**It actually seemed that Eric was being more brave than Jackson.Jackson let go of his grip on Eric and wiped away the tears from his own eyes. Neither of them spoke. **

**But then Eric quietly said."I wanna go home..."**

**"I know."Jackson said."So do I. Eric, what happened?"**

**"Im not gonna say anything. Almost saying something is what caused that in the first place. But it was scary, that is all I can say."**

**Jackson totally understood. Its like he had known the whole story.But what happened is he over heard ACE talking to him.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inside the tent, everyone was histarical. Melissa figured Jackson left because he couldn't stand it anymore.Maybe he was so sad he needed to go for a walk? She slwoly crawled out of the tent leaving everybody else inside still weeping.**

**Melissa wiped her tears and walked over to Jackson.He was sitting down quielty. But then she saw somebody else. It was Eric!**

**She started run toward him.She pulled him up and hugged him.Then she cried tears of joy.**

**"Your okay!" She yelled jumping up and down."_Are _you okay?"She asked after seeing his frightened face. But he ended up giving out a small smile.**

**She smiled back and hugged him again.**

**"Im so happy your not dead! Everybody thought something horrible hapened when we all heard that noise from the gun.And when you didn't come back, we all couldn't help but cry. What happened?"**

**"He can't say"Jackson said for Eric."End of story. Just tell everybody to stop crying and tell them its okay.He's alive."**

**Melissa ran into the tent with a smile.Everbody stared at her like she was crazy to be happy at times like this.**

**"Melissa! How can you be happy at this moment? Eric's dead and were all next!"The thought of him being gone made Taylor even more sad.**

**"No, im happy because..hes not dead."She said quietly.**

**Everybody stopped crying and looked at her.**

**Daley said,"You serious?"**

**"Why would I lie about that?" She slowly walked out of the tent and started to run back to Eric for another hug.**

**Everyone scrambled out the tent after her to greet Eric.**

**Taylor and Eric's eyes met. She ran faster than anybody and hugged him so tight he couldn't breath.She couldn't breath either. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and started crying in his shoulders."Im so glad your here.I wouldn't have made it without you."She whispered in his ears.She didn't want to let him go but she did so everybody could see him.**

**Daley also ran to him and hugged him.**

**Lex hugge him.**

**Nathan patted his back then decided to give him a hug.**

**They all were there, together.Maybe they would make it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Okay im pausing for dramatic effect! Anyways, this is intermission.You have a chance to get up and stretch, grab a snack, popcorn,drinks...etc. and you might also want to use the bathroom now so you don't pee your pants..just kidding. This chapter is gonna be pretty long. **_

_**Ready now? Hold onto your seats..this road could get bumpy!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**NEXT MORNING**_

**Eric woke up early that morning.**

**He seemed to be the only one awake, so he quietly got out of bed and stepped outside. The sun shone bright and it hurt his eyes. He rubbed his eyes until they turned red.**

**The only other person out their was ACE but he was far on the other side of camp. Eric could barely see him but he knew he was there.It seemed like ACE knew he was there too.ACE started to walk to camp where Eric was."Morning Eric. "**

**Eric only pretened to be happy."Yeah "**

**ACE let out a laugh..."How'd ya sleep?"**

**"Why do you care?"**

**"Are you talking back to me?"**

**Eric didn't seem as scared..he didn't know why.He always stood up to his parents, teachers, the princpiple.But this was different...he was dealing with ACE.**

**"No sir...sorry."**

**"Thats more like it...do me a favor...go bring me a banana."**

**Eric walks over the food bin and picks out a banana for him.He brings it back and he snatches it from Eric hand quickly.**

**He never even said thanks. Then Jackson woke up and came out.**

**"Hey Eric, and ACE."Trying to be respectful to him. **

**"Oh if it isn't Jackson..."ACE says."What a surprise.."**

**Jackson had a seat cautiosuly next to Eric. Eric handed him a bottle of water."Thanks."**

**Eric nodds.**

**ACE-"So Eric and Jackson...hmmm..what to do with you boys? Oh I know..."**

**Jackson asks"What?"**

**ACE laughs and pats both boys on the back"Oh im just messing with ya guys.I love that look on your faces."**

**Jackson smirks.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LATER THAT DAY...**

**The kids were kind of getting out of hand, so it felt like it to ACE.**

**Taylor gave him a papaya because there wasn't anymore bananas, because ACE had finshed them all. He hated papayas.**

**Melissa gave him warm water, though she couldn't really do anything about it.**

**And that seemed like a huge problem though it wasn't much.ACE is the kind of guy who likes things done for him right the first because thats the only time you get. Now the kids were getting on his nerves. He had to stop this.**

**ACE sat looking at all the kids. Then he says"Oh...Eric. Come here please"**

**Eric slowly gets up and walks across to ACE. He shakes a little, and the others shake as well.Then ACE tries to whisper"What did I say? I told you to make your friends behave."**

**"T-They are b-behaving." Eric answers quietly.The others watch.**

**"No they're not. They keep messing up everything. Get this straight, what did I say?"**

**"You s-said, it was my job to make them do things right."**

**"Yeah and you failed to do that. What does that mean?"**

**Eric answers slowly and sadly."Something bad's gonna happen?" Eric looks down glumly.**

**ACE laughs. He twirls Eric around so he faces the kids and he pulls out his gun. He carefully points the gun toward Eric and grabs him closer.**

**It hostage time!**


	9. boys will be boys

_**HAHAHA do you like the story so far???**_

_**What did you think about the ending for the last chapter?**_

_**Whats gonna happen? Only one person knows...ME!**_

_**B A M...thats B.A.M.!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**ACE laughs. He twirls Eric around so he faces the kids and he pulls out his gun. He carefull grabs the gun and points it toward Eric.**

**Its hostage time!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Dundundundun...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**He pulls Eric over to him. He moves the gun to his head and puts his hand on the trigger. "Everybody listen to me!" He yells at the kids.**

**All the kids stand up in horror. Taylor starts to cry.Melissa screams.**

**Daley covers up Lex. Nathan comforts the girls and Jackson feels like running up to ACE and pushing him down. But he contains himself, maybe if they listen he would let Eric go.**

**"Everybody get up...im very displeased with all of you! You kept messing up the first and only chance I gave you! I gave one of you a second chance but once again, failed!"**

**ACE place his finger on the trigger pretending to shoot"This is what is gonna happen if things don't go well. Things haven't gone well so..too bad and too late!"**

**"No!"**

**Melissa yells trying to run into ACE but Jackson quickly grabs her and pulls her back. "And as punishment, this is gonna be your final punishment by the way. I'll shoot! And i'll start with this kid first!"He points to Eric. **

**Taylor can't watch anymore. Her eyes glue shut. And she turns away looking towards the plane bending down crying.**

**Nathan comfors her and Lex goes with them to be safe.**

**"No..please don't!" Daley screams.**

**"Please don't shoot!" Melissa adds.**

**"Anything you got to say Eric?"Ace asks him.**

**"Uhhm..."**

**Before he could say anything Ace says..."Too long. Say bye-bye Eric!"**

_**Is this the end? I think it is..oh man...**_

**Eric sadly but quietly says " Bye-bye Eric..." His eyes feel like filling with tears.**

**"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Melissa plunged forward out of Jackson's arms. **

**She came pretty close to Ace when he let go of Eric's head and grabbed his shirt so he couldn't leave. Then he points at Melissa."What do you think your doing?"**

**Melissa backs away slowly.**

**"Yeah thats what I thought! Get over there!"He points to the plane and Jackson holds her.**

**Then he once again grabs Eric.**

**"It's problems like that that make me feel bad...this is a serious problem. Nathan, take Taylor and Lex and Daley into the plane with you. Melissa and Jackson can stay here. There getting on my nerves."**

**Nathan gets up and helps Taylor up and helps Lex into the plane.**

**"Now...the rest of you can stay here. Shut up and stay quiet. Ima need concentration when I shoot this kid!"**

**"Why are you gonna shoot him?"Melissa asks.**

**"Because I don't like him. I don't like any of you but everything everybody did, I blame him for everything."**

_**Great..everybody always blames me! Eric thought.**_

**"Thats not fair!"Melissa said.**

**"Quiet! Ill shoot all of you if you want!" Melissa backs away.But she couldn't stand him shooting Eric.**

**Ace takes Eric over to the tree. Then he looks at Jackson and Melissa.Melissa crying her eyes out. "Now, you can either watch and that will be your punsihment. Or you can save the horror and go into the tent and wait for me then I can shoot you next.Your choice. Only one dead, or three dead?"**

**Ace waits a little but when they don't answer he decides for them."You taking too long. So I'll decide for you..go wait for me in the tent..NOW!"**

**Jackson walks Melissa over to the tent. No point in going back now. Even if they wanted to save Eric, it'd probably be too late.Mel didn't really like that answer but theres nothing they could do. This was it..its over now. Nothing to do but count down to the first boom..then the second..then the third and last boom hopefully.Soon enough Ace would be back and kill them both.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Intermission...and I feel like adding a song by Panic! At the Disco..some of it talks about guns so I thought it'd be kinda cool to put it in._**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well shes not bleeding on the ballroom floor**_

_**just for the attention cuz thats just rediculously on**_

_**well she sure is gonna get it**_

_**heres the setting..fashion magazines line the walls now**_

_**the walls line the bullet holes...**_

**Ace pushes Eric forward and tells him to turn."Turn around and face the tree!"**

**Eric does what he is told.**

**Ace grabs Eric's arms and put them on the back of Eric's neck.**

_**Have some copmosure **_

_**where is your posture?**_

_**oh no no**_

**Ace backs away."Time to say goodbye."**

_**Your pulling the trigger**_

_**pulling the trigger **_

_**all wrong**_

_**have some composure**_

_**where is your posture**_

_**oh no no**_

_**your pulling the trigger**_

_**pulling the trigger**_

_**all wrong**_

_**Ace places his hands on the trigger and points the gun toward him.**_

_**Give me envy**_

_**give me malace**_

_**give me attention**_

_**give me envy**_

_**give me malace**_

_**baby give me a break!**_

**In the tent, Melissa cries into Jackson's arms."I-c-can't-b-b-believe-its ending like t-this!" She says sobbing out of control. "Erics g-gonna be gone!"**

**"Calm down Mel...maybe not. You know what hapened last time."**

**But Jackson lets out a tear.**

_**When I say shotgun, you say wedding**_

_**shotgun**_

_**wedding**_

_**shotgun**_

_**wedding!!!!!**_

**Ace points the gun at Eric's head keeping his distance.Eric stands next to the dreaded tree._Its over..its over!_**

_**She didn't choose this role**_

_**but she'll play it and make it sincere so..**_

**Eric's eyes flood with tears as he waits for the horrible impact.**

_**So you cry**_

_**you cry**_

_**(give me a break)**_

**Ace's fingers pull against the trigger.BOOM!**

**Melissa and Jackson heard the noise. Jackson grabs Mel even closer.**

**Nathan, Taylor, Daley, and Lex hold eachother even closer. Thats all they had now. They really thought he was dead this time.**

_**But they believe it from the tears and the teeth**_

_**right down to the blood at her feet**_

_**boys will be boys**_

_**hiding in estrogen and wearing Abergine dreams**_

_**(Give me a break)**_

_**Have some composure**_

_**where is your posture?**_

_**oh no no**_

_**your pulling the trigger **_

_**pulling the trigger**_

_**all wrong**_

_**have some composure**_

_**where is your posture?**_

_**oh no no**_

_**your pulling the trigger**_

_**pulling the trigger**_

_**all wrong**_

**At that moment Ace put away his gun...Eric actually thought that was it.**

_**Its over! Im dead...but I don't feel dead.**_

**Eric opens his eyes and looks around. He slowly puts down his arms and looks back to see Ace smiling at him. Ace's eyes point in a direction towards the tree.**

_**Come on this is screaming photo op**_

_**come on**_

_**come on**_

_**this is screaming**_

_**this screaming**_

_**this screaming photo op!**_

_**boys will be boys baby**_

_**boys will be boys**_

_**boys will be boys baby**_

_**boys will be boys**_

**Eric looks at the tree to see another bullet hole. The bullet almsot hit him.If it came an inch closer, he'd be dead. But Ace was good at shooting accurate. He did it on purpose._Oh thanks God!_**

**Ace smiles at him and puts the gun into its pocket."Ill be back later."He laughs...but adds"Im not finished with you yet!"**

**Then he walks in to the jungle.**

_**Give me envy**_

_**give me malice**_

_**give me a-attention**_

_**give me envy**_

_**give me malice**_

_**baby give me a break**_

**Eric falls to his knees. He puts his face into his hands and starts to cry.**

_**Thank you thank you thank you! All that praying payed off.**_

**Melissa hugged Jackson close."No! I don't want it to be over!"**

**"I know I know..."Jackson says, his eyes watering.**

**But was it over?**

_**When I say shotgun you say wedding**_

_**shotgun**_

_**wedding**_

_**shotgun**_

_**wedding**_

_**boys will be boys**_

_**hiding in estrogen and **_

_**boys will be boys**_

_**boys will be boys**_

_**hiding in estrogen**_

_**and wearing Abergine dreams...**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Hey I hope you enjoyed this thrilling chapter...until next time..I'm BAM!_**


	10. Its not over yet!

**Hey thanks for all the great reviews..you really helped me out! I hope you enjoyed last chapter...sorry I took a while to update but don't worry. The story is oming thru. Hopefully this chapter is good too!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Where we last left off: Ace held hostage on Eric as he threatened the others as well. Melissa and Jackson were in the tent waiting, next in line for Ace's shooting. But when they heard that gun go off they really thought Eric was dead. Eric thought he was dead too. But then he realized he wasn't. Ace shot the tree enxt to him. Ace said he wasn't done and he'd be back. But at this time, will it be a time for them all to escape?**_

**Melissa had told Jackson she didn't want it to be over. Neither did he. Nobody did. Daley, Lex, Taylor, and Nathan sat in the plane with deep feelings in their head. Eric was dead, soon it would be Melissa and Jackson, then them. So they thought.**

**Ace put the gun in his pocket and walked away deep into the woods. Where was he going? Was he gonna take long? Could the kids run for it?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eric sat there on his knees. His face dug deep into his hands as his eyes flooding his hands._ This is still torture! Why didn't he shoot me?_**

**He didn't move. He made no sounds. He sat stiff and only cried. Thats what everyone was doing.**

**Inside the plane, Nathan and Lex had comforted the girls. Turns out they needed comfort too. They all hugged eachother and wiped the tears away quietly listening to the outside noises. Was Ace coming?**

**Melissa squeezed Jackson like she never imagined she could. He thought he would die from then cuz he couldn't breath because her grip was so tight. He slowly tried to loosen her grip but she still clinged on. He didn't care anymore. The only thing he cared about anymore was keeping her safe. And of course, keeping the others safe.**

**He carefully helped her up and took her out of the tent. She didn't really want to cooperate. She only dug her face deeper into his chest the more they walked out. He took her over to a spot under the shelter. He had heard Ace leave so he knew it was safe for now. No sign of Eric as he looks around. He tries to get up but Melissa quickly pulls him back."I don't want y-you to g-go anywhere.I d-don't wanna be a-alone."She tries to say over all the tears she was practically drowning in.**

**"I gotta go find Eric."He said reassuring her he was gonna be okay.**

**"Hes already dead!" She cried and burst into even more tears.**

**"You don't know that! If you let me go look, and I find him, we can get the others before Ace comes back and we can run away from him. I won't let him hurt any of you." Jackson says to Melissa as she stops and wipes the tears from her face. She had cried so much she was hyperventilating.**

**"I guess that'd be okay."She sniffled. "Ok Ill be back. Ill only take 5 minutes.Stay here, if you think you hear Ace then run as fast as you can somewhere else until I come get you." He said as she nodded. Then he headed off.He found Eric before, alive. He was determined , and praying, it would happen again.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Dun dun dun!!!!! Sorry this chapter was kinda short. But tell me what you think!**_

_**B A M!**_


	11. Plans

_**Thanks for all the reviews...heres another chapter.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Eric was so scared he didn't even want to move. Its like he was tramatized. _I would be too!_ He sat on his knees as he did before and hid his face. He didn't even move from the dreaded spot where he almost been shot by Ace. Ace, the man who had came and invaded their lives. The man who threatend them those aewful nights. The guy who held him as hostage and pulled out a gun.**

**He didn't move. He didn't want to. He felt better on the ground, though he didn't know why. He didn't feel like going anywhere. Not with the other kids.He kinda wanted to be alone...or back at home.Now he was really starting to get homesick.**

**The tramatized Eric took deep breaths trying to calm himself from the tears. But that didn't work. He just couldn't stop trying. Neither could anybody else.**

**Melissa sat alone and scared almost trying to run after Jackson but managed to stay there for him to return hopefully with Eric, and a way to escape from this madness.**

**Taylor embraced Daley. They both were hugging Lex and Nathan. They all just sat in the plane crying out tears. _Its over...right? Eric is dead...Jackson and Melissa are next.Maybe us next?Why did it have to end this way?_ Most of the kids would rather be stuck on that island until they grow old instead of going thru that kind of torment again.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jackson, running quietly but quickly around camp, trying to avoid anybody named Ace. He desperatly looked around for Eric.**

**He yelled out but kept it kinda quiet."Eric! Eric where are you? Are you okay? Eric?"**

_**Maybe it is over..NO its not. It cant be...I promised Melissa i'd be back to protect her and everybody else. Including Eric.I gotta find him, I just gotta!**_

**Jackson scurried along looking around."Eric! Eric, where are you? Eric!!!"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ace walked along a trail into the deep jungle. He laughed while thinking about the faces of the kids he had spooked with his weapon.To him it was just a simple toy."Stupid kids" He mumbled to himself walking over a rock. He followed a trail that seemed to be made before.After walking for thrity minutes, he came into a clearing. It had big trees around it and it had alot of space. He came to a huge rock and examined it."Yup, thats the one!" He said walking around it. He looked to the bottom of the rock where there was a small opening. He reached in, his hand moving around feeling for things inside. He knew exactly what he was looking for.**

**He carefully pulled out a small pocket knife...then another gun. Perfect for this oppurtunity with the kids.It could really come in handy. Thats exactly why he put it there...a while back before being put in jail.**

_**On a stormy night...running from the cops after committing a crime..more than likely a murder...Ace rowed a boat onto the very same island. He needed a place to hide himself and his things.But the police were hot on his trail searching all the nearby islands. He found the opening, a perfect spot to hide his things. Nobody would come on this island, and if they did, they never think to look in a rock!**_

_**Later he left that island only to be captured by two gunned police men. He was thrown into jail and then two months after being i there, he had escaped and came onto the island to hide and to get his belongings to use for later. **_

**And later, is now!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Melissa coudln't take the quiet anymore. It was deafing so she got up and stubbled her way towards the plane.**

**She ran towards it and then hugged the plane like she never ever hugged it before. She just didn't want to be alone. She tapped on the window started to shed some more tears. The tapping starled the kids inside.**

**Nathan looked over his shoulder. Surprised he said"Its Melissa!" He let go of everyone and opened the door. She hugged him tight."Are you okay? What happened?" She said nothing and they joined the kids. "I came here because I didn't want to be alone anymore." She cried.**

**"Where is everyone else? Wheres Jackson?"Daley asks.**

**"What happened to Eric?" Taylor screams?**

**Melissa sadly says" Jackson went to look for Eric. But I can tell hes only gonna find the body of kid who got shot! Hes dead!"**

**"He is? NO !He can't be!" Taylor screams. "I love him! If only I told him how I felt" She cried so hard and started to hyperventialte.**

**Daley tried to calm her down but she only started to cry more herself.**

**"It gonna be okay you guys. Erics not dead."Nathan tried to reassure them.**

**"How do you know?" Taylor asks.**

**"Because I just do!"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jackson looked arund as he carefully walked around the island looking for the lost castaway. Had Ace taken Eric with him? Did he actaully kill him? Whats going on? He ran over to the spot where the tree was, then there!**

**He saw Eric on the floor.**

**Jackson quickly ran towards Eric trying to help him up, but he wouldn't budge."Eric! Are you okay...are you hurt? Come on, we gotta go and hide. Im here to help."**

**But Eric didn't move. But the familiar voice of Jackson reminded him he wasn't dead and he finally took his face out from his firm grip in his hands, and looked over his shoulder to find him standing there. But he still said nothing. He stood upp, but he was so shaky that Jackson had to grab him so he wouldn't fall."I don't wanna go anywhere. I wanna stay right here!" Eric cried sitting back down.**

**"Come on Eric. We gotta go.If you stay here, Ace will come back and he might do more bad things. Right now we gotta go. I have a plan. But you gotta trust me!" He held out his hand to help him up but Eric still didn't get up.**

**"No, im not going anywhere!" Eric cries even more.**

**"Eric no! You can't stay here with this ..tree. Its almost killed you twice!"**

**"Its saved me twice! I love this tree!"Then he finally got up but not to leave but to hug the tree tight."Why do I have to go?"**

**"Because Ace is a bad man."**

**"Yeah, I know that." He pleads.**

**"Then, why don't you wanna go anywhere else?"**

**"I-I don't know."He said sadly."I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't if I wanna stay or not."**

**"Please, just come with me. Everybody will want to know your safe."  
"Well then tell them. Then you can come back and Il will leave. But not yet."**

**"Fine...ill run back to the plane quick, you stay here.Then Ill come back to get you. Deal?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"And Eric.."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Its gonna be okay. We gotta go. You can't stay here. We still have a chance of surviving."**

**Eric nodded. He stopped hugging the tree and sat beside it. Jackson ran back to the plane. He never remember running so quicky before...ever!He needed to tell the others that Eric was okay.He needed to convince Eric that theres hope he would still make it. He needed to come up with a plan. Everyting was up to him.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Hope you liked it . More to come, so don't worry.**_

_**B A M!**_


	12. im not okay!

**_Great...everything is up to me. So many lives at risk, and its up to me to protect them...all of them. _**

**Jackson ran down to the plane banging on the windows."Open the door!"**

**Nathan opened the door. When Eric wasn't there, everybody stayed quiet. It felt like they ran out of tears. All they could do is stare at Jackson's face.**

**"Don't worry you guys."Jackson said."I have a plan to get out of here. And Eric is fine." And with that, everybody actually made a smile. They still weren't happy about what was going on but, they cared for everyone. And when they heard he was fine, they all became happy again."YES!" Taylor screamed."Where is he?" She quickly asked Jackson as she stood up.**

**"Back at camp. Im gonna get him right now. But first I came to get you guys. Were gonna bust out of here."**

**"This isn't prison you know."Taylor protested.**

**"Yeah but this is torture. And prison is kinda the same thing."Everyone stayed quiet but then agreed with him.**

**"Now lets go. But stay low, be quiet, and grab some things."**

**They headed out of the plane and into the camp site. They grabbed some fruit, packaged food, and water bottles. Then they went to get Eric.**

**Almost tramatized, Eric stood there next to the tree...praying for his life to not end so soon. After all, hes only 16.**

**Jackson told everyone to wait by the shelter as he went to get Eric. He sneaked around not knowing when Ace would return. He ran up to Eric."Ready? Were gonna escape." Eric said nothing. He was totally quiet and ignored Jackson."Eric." The Eric turned to face Jackson."Come on, were gonna run away." Eric only nodded. They walked back to the group.**

**Everybody saw Eric again, alive. But they noticed something weird about him.He didn't say anything. He was very quiet and it made them a little bit uneasy. But they ran up to him once again.**

**Nathan took Lex, Daley and Taylor crying. Melissa crying.**

**After Nathan, Lex, Daley and Taylor went to say hi, Melissa went up to him.**

**Tears in his and her eyes. "Hi."She said.**

**He said nothing but only looked at her.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**Eric shrugged."You safe now."She told him.**

**And with that, they all talked about the plan.**


	13. lets get going

"Okay, so the plan is to run and keep running away from the camp until we lose Ace.Then he can't find us."Jackson whispers to them.

"That wouldn't work."Daley states."Then he would come looking for us."

"Any better ideas?Its worth a try I think."Nathan says.

"Then what? He will eventually find us and then do more stuff to us."Daley says."Bad idea.We need a better idea."

"Well, get everyone's thoughts."Taylor tells them."See everyone has to say.I think we need a better plan."

"Okay ask everyone."Nathan does that."Eric, what do you think?"

Everyone turns to face him and he just sits on a chair without a word, or not even looking at them.

"Oh, I see."Nathan says to him.

"Leave him alone right now please."Daley deffends him.

"Okay okay. But what are we gonna do." He asks.

"Well we have two major problems right now. First one we need to think of what do to get away.The second is somebody."Melissa tells them all.

"Who?"Daley asks looking around.

"Him."Melissa points to Eric who sits there watching them as they stare at him."He doesn't say anything.He could be tramarized or like in shock mode kinda how Taylor was."

"Well, how did we fix that problem with Taylor?"Nathan asks looking at her.

"Oh, I know how I felt better!'She tells them."The tree fell on Eric's house.That was soooo funny."

"So we make him laugh?"Nathan asks.

"No. Thats not the right idea.But first we gotta find a way out of here."Jackson tells all of them.

"Okay. But I have a question."Taylor states.

"What?"Daley asks her.

"If somebody got hurt, and it wasn't one of us, and we hurt them to defend oursleves, does it still count as murder or something?"She asks.

They all looked around at her thinking what she meant.They all knew what she meant.

Nathan aswers."Technically no.But you think thats a good plan? To defend oursleves by, hurting Ace?"

"Would that be right?"Melissa asks.

"Well, its not like were purposally doing it for, no reason.We have a reason.A GOOD reason.He has hurt many people and hurt us and eventually hurt others if we let him go. But I dont have the guts to do it."Daley answers.

"Yeah but what if he suffers?"Melissa explains."How could we live with oursleves.But I guess your right.But I cant stand watching us hurt him then he lay there suffering for a long time."

"True.But it might have to be done. We can call that planB."Jackson says."If you guys want, ill do it.But first planA, to run." They nodd in agreement.

Ace still in the jungle picking out his weapons for later, decides to head back in half an hour.Give the kids more time to plan.

They started to get ready to leave.Everyone taking turns trying to get through to Eric. But you'll eventaully be amazed on who can get thru to him.

"Hey."Jackson says to Eric sitting next to him. Everyone secretly watching.

Eric said nothing.

"Are you gonna be, okay?"

Nothing.

"Do you wanna say anything? What do you think about the plans?"He asked trying to make a conversation hopefully he would answer back to his question.

Nothing.

"Okay, then im gonna help everyone pack."He said getting up and laving walking to the group.

"How is he? Did he say something?"Nathan asks.

"No. The only time I heard him talk all day was when I found him.Then he shut up and hasn't spoken since."

"This is bad.Let me have a try."Nathan walks over and does what Jackson does, sitting down.

"Were all really worried about you Eric."He tells him.

Nope, nothing yet.

"Okay, then im gonna go."He goes with everyone.

"How bout now?"Taylor asks.

"Nope.Just no talking to him."He says walking away to get some things.

"Let me try. Maybe I can get thru."Taylor walks up to him and sits."Ya know, were all scared. And it is okay to be.We have reasons. But that doesnt mean that those things cant get better."

"C-can everyone just leave me alone for a while.P-please."He says.

"Wow! You said something! He said something!"She yells getting up and running to everyone."Hey! Hey I did it! He talked! I did it! I made him say something.He really did."

"What did he say?"Daley asks eagerly and excited.  
"well,,,,he said to leave him alone for a little while.But he still said something."

"Oh, yeah big difference!"She said sarcastically."We might have made it worse."

"Well, go get him and we can leave."Lex tells her and she goes over.

"Hey." Eric looks up to see Melissa there."Can I talk to you?"

He still said nothing but only nodds.

"Its not about me.Its about you."

He sighs."I don't want to talk about anything." He said whispering very quiet.

"Yes you have to.It will make things better."

"I dont want to."He whispers to her.

"Okay, but just for now.Promise me after this is all thru, youll talk.Please."

He doesnt respnod but eventually nodds.

"Okay thanks.And were gonna be going now.Are you ready?"

"No."He answers back oh so quietly.

"Why not?"

"I dont know."

"Okay ill help you."She gets up reaching out her hand.He watches her shake her hand to get his attention."Come on."

Then he grabs it and she helps him up. They go with everyone else."Look who I brought."Melissa says happily as they join the group.

"Good.Now we gotta get going."Taylor tells them.

They look into the jungle and it is dark and scary."Who wants to go first?"Nathan asks.

"I will."Jackson trudges in aside some big bushes and weeds.

THE JOURNEY IS JUST BEGGINNING!


	14. Whats that you said?

Jackson steps into the first heap of plants.

But before he can step in any further, Eric has something to say.

He is with Melissa, so he whispers to her."Melissa.

"What?"she asks him nervously.

"If we might have to use planB, then dont we need a , weapon."He whispered.It seemed that Melissa was the only one he wold talk to, for now.

"Yeah, I guess, but we don't have one yet."Daley hears some whispering and sees Mel and Eric talking.Somehow, that had made her happier.

"I know where one is."Then Jackson, then everyone, trun around.

"What?"

"I know where we can find one."He whispers, barely Melissa could hear.She was right next to him, and nobody else could hear either.

"Where? What kind? Is it a ..."She said even more quiet "Gun?"

He nodds.

"Take us to it."

"Whats going on?"Nathan asks.

"Eric knows where we can get a gun."Melissa whispers.

"Really? Where?" He looks at Eric but he says nothing.

"Should he take us to it?"Daley asks.

"I think we should go.."Jackson says.

"Yeah, go get it Jackson!"Taylor tells him quickly as she hugs Lex.

"Eric, can you tell us where it is?"Daley asks.

He only nodds softly.

"Where is it?"

No response.

"Maybe Eric can tell Jackson where it is and they can go get it."Taylor suggests.  
"Not a bad idea, Tay."Lex tells her smiling.

"You up for it? Maybe we should stick together."Nathan states."We might be better off."

"But we gotta defend ourslves.."Daley finishes.

"Okay, Me and Eric will go..."Jackson tells them. But he knew Eric wasnt feeling good, so he needed somone to talk to."Melissa, can you come with us?"

"Sure..I guess."She knew exactly why, because Eric would only talk to her..for now.

"Good luck, hurry."Nathan says quietly."Ill watch things back here."

"Okay, well find you after."Melissa says turning around and grabbing Eric.

"Be careful!"Taylor yells to them, but quiet enough.

"We will..'Melissa says as they walk away.

HAHA yeah I know that was short..but the story has just begun..heads up-theres gonna be a chase!!!!!


	15. Grab the gun

The chase is not yet but coming pretty soon, just wait.Sorry for not updating for a while, computer has been weird.And Ive been too busy.

But heres another chapter for your liking.

Jackson, Melissa, and Eric walked down the trail to get a gun just in case they would use the plan.

"Where is it?"Melissa asks Eric.

"Straight ahead."Eric says to her.

They walk into an area, a little bit open."This is the place"

"But its risky. This open area, Ace could be anywhere."Jackson tells them.

"We have to."Melissa says, and they agree.

"I guess so."Jackson says walking into the space, Eric and Melissa following.

"Okay Eric.Where is it?"Jackson asks and Eric walks towards a rock and behind it in a whole, a gun placed Ace the previous day.

Jackson grabbed it and grabbed Eric and Melissa's arm and dragged them into the jungle toward the trees.

"Okay now we need to find everyone else."Melissa told them. They nodded.The others sholdn't be too far away.

But neither is Ace. They will see him pretty soon.


	16. Storm Call

Melissa, Eric, and Jackson walked down a spooky trail looking for everyone else.

The sun has set even more and it was getting dark, and grew more dangerous for the kids.

So far, nobody had seen Ace for 4 hours. They started to wonder of he'd ever come back.

Looking around as they walked, they listened for voices.

They had to make sure Ace wasn't coming, but they had to see if they could hear the others voices too.

"Where are they?"Melissa asked Jackson, starting to worry. Eric was close behind them.

"Uhhm...I dont know."Jackson said quietly as they passed a big palm tree.

A small bird pecked at a coconut which fell from the sky, hitting Eric in the head."Ow!"He said as Melissa grabbed him and covered his mouth.Sshhhhh...she said putting a finger to her mouth. Appartently Eric was talking more, which was a good thing. But he still didn't feel like it much.

He nodded and she let him go.

They continued to walk around the island in desperate need of finding the others. Hopefully they would find them before Ace did.

ANOTHER HOUR PASSES

It was about 11pm and dark and stormy. A big storm was headed their way.But they would have no idea what to expect of it. It was a BIG storm. a very very big storm. That kind of storm is called a hurricane.

By that time, Eric had shutup again and didn't talk. Melissa worried but what else could she do? She and Jackson walked down the trail, still with Eric following.

"Where are the others??"Melissa asked again, unpatient.

"I don't know. We should have seen them already."Jackson says stepping over a rock.

_**FLIGHT 29 DOWNFLIGHT 29 DOWNFLIGHT 29 DOWN**_

The others walked down a path too.

They had ventured far off the course of the trail they were supposed to meet the others on.

Nathan walked first, follwed by Lex, Daley, and Taylor.

He knew he would need to protect them.

He walked along listening to Taylor's cry, which made him more sad.

"Can we stop? Im so tired."Taylor moaned after she stopped crying silently.

"No. Its too dangerous. Ace could be anywhere."Daley told her.

Yes that is true. He could be anywhere.In fact, he wasn't too far away from the others.

_**FLIGHT 29 DOWNFLIGHT 29 DOWNFLIGHT 29 DOWN**_

Short? YES

Coming next chapters...

a vicious storm

a chase

and love????


	17. Author's Note Read Please

Author;s note.

**OH MY GOSH..**

i feel so horrible bad, for keeping everyone waiting, i do, i honestly do.

but you probably have no idea whats been going on in my life.

after the last time i updated my story, dunno when, but i had an accident.

im not gonna going to go so deep into it, but i just **WAS NOT** able to write.

as much as i wanted to. And no, i couldnt have asked someone to write for me.

And I wasnt just gonna tell them what to write.

I was in a coma. Thats that.

I know, sounds weird, huh?

Anyways, im going to get back to this, and my others too, I guess.

I feel really bad for leaving you guys like that.

Just wait, ok. Its coming.

-Me.


End file.
